marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 381
. The story is later refuted as a dream in . This was because Peter David didn't like the idea of Hulk flying in a regular plane and going through customs. As such, he wrote in the line about this story being a dream in Hulk #407, as explained here. Regardless, per , this story is still considered a part of continuity. Samson explains that a demonstration is being given at a nearby research center that could have ramifications for both of them. After hearing that scientists have created a gamma virus that can release repressed emotions. He thinks that this could be the key to solving the Hulk's current mood swings. Hearing that they are using gamma radiation, Banner reminds him that gamma radiation is what created himself, the Abomination and the Leader, telling Samson that if he goes anywhere near that demonstration, he is the crazy one. Feeling his anger well up, the Hulk goes outside and leaps away. Meanwhile, in Lower Manhattan, Spider-Man interrupts a pair of bullies who are trying to steal lunch money from a younger kid. After the bullies flee, Spider-Man gladly gives the boy his autograph, unaware that the kid hopes to sell it for money. As he swings away, Spider-Man considers stopping a schoolyard robbery is a pretty small crime to stop, the wall-crawler is glad for it after stopping Carnage and his involvement in the Infinity Crusade.Obviously, this story takes place shortly after the Maximum Carnage and Infinity War events. Spider-Man soon returns to the apartment he shares with his wife Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be a common-law couple here. Peter has returned home early, ruining a surprise lunch that she was preparing for him. Peter couldn't help it since he pulled some strings to see the gamma virus demonstration later that day. Since the two have some free time alone together for once, the couple decides to take advantage of it with some romance. Meanwhile, in Forest Hills, Aunt May has just finished lunch with the people claiming to be Richard and Mary Parker.These people are impostors, as revealed in . The real Richard and Mary Parker died on a mission for the US government 20 years earlier, as revealed in . Richard asks May if she wants him and Mary to go with her to the cemetery next week. When May asks why Richard says that next week is the wedding anniversary of May and his late brother Ben.Ben Parker was murdered during a burglary in . Hearing this causes a such a bad shock in May, she drops her cup of tea on the kitchen counter. When Richard asks her what happened, May says that the cup slipped out of her hands. Later that day, Peter Parker is at the demonstration being put on by Doctor Pollock. He explains that he intends on using a gamma virus to cure a schizophrenic man of his mental illness. Among those attending the demonstration is Doc Samson, who watches with great interest. When the demonstration begins, Peter's spider-sense begins to go off, warning him of danger. At that moment, the gamma virus begins swirling around the emitter as though it was focusing on someone other than their patient. Suddenly, the gamma virus blasts through the protective glass. With the glass about to shatter, Doc Samson leaps up and grabs onto it in the hopes of protecting the crowd as they flee. While nobody is looking, Peter Parker changes into Spider-Man in order to lend a hand. Unfortunately, he is too late to help as suddenly the glass shatters. The virus then bombards Doc Samson, causing him to undergo another transformation. Increasing in mass, Samson becomes a violent savage that attacks the wall-crawler. Spider-Man finds himself on the defensive because he doesn't want to harm Samson, as he is only a victim of the virus. Unfortunately, Doc Samson doesn't treat Spider-Man so gingerly, giving him a sound beating. Suddenly sensing the gamma energy pattern of Bruce Banner, Doc Samson leaps through the ceiling intent on tracking down the Hulk. Back in Forest Hills, Aunt May is going through the phone book when she is approached by Richard. He asks May if she wants to join him and Mary for a walk. May declines the offer, and when Richard asks her if anything is wrong, she tells him that he is being silly. After Richard leaves, May continues looking through the phone book for a private detective. At this time, the Hulk is walking through Washington Square Park. He is in a crabby mood because everyone is scared of him. Suddenly, he is attacked by Doc Samson, and the two come to blows. Spider-Man arrives on the scene shortly thereafter trying to stop the fight before someone is hurt. When he tries to stop the Hulk, the web-head is easily knocked aside. This distraction allows Doc Samson to ambush the Hulk. With the Hulk restrained, the gamma virus transfers from Doc Samson to the Hulk. Hearing the Hulk scream in pain, Spider-Man pushes the two titans apart. Noticing that Doc Samson is back to normal, Spider-Man turns around and sees that the situation is as bad as he suspected: The gamma virus has transferred to the Hulk. | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Randy Emberlin | Inker1_2 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Charles * Doctor Pollock * Gary Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}